


To Bleed For

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, Dark, M/M, No Underage Sex, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Eros loved someone who did not love the way he wished for. Out of his brothers and sisters, Agape has been most precious to him. Brighter than Apollo's vestige, more clever than Hermes — he's awickedthing, perhaps more than Hades himself.





	To Bleed For

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the warnings! If they are upsetting to you, it's best you click out right now. Alrighty, for everyone else sticking around, I took this prompt off the YOI Kink Meme " **[Yuuri/Yuri + NSFW + God AU. Eros seduces Agape.]()** " and went with a more AU and dark!fic take on it. A cautionary tale on top of it, and fantastical but also harsh and horrifying, because it's supposed to be. Thoughts/comments are welcomed!

 

*

Eros loved someone who did not love the way he wished for.

His arrows could force it, but then… would this love have been _real_ …?

Out of his brothers and sisters, Agape has been most precious to him. Brighter than Apollo's vestige, more clever than Hermes — he's a _wicked_ thing, perhaps more than Hades himself.

He vanished.

Kidnapping wouldn't be so farfetched, but there had been no signs of such an outcome.

Eros traveled across leagues of seawater, through the forest-capped mountains and harshness of the deserts to claim Agape.

He discovers him fast asleep in a bird's nest, surrounded in ivory feathers and twigs. Agape did not stir awake, not to gentle caresses or gentler words to his ear. His creamy yellow hair spilling out around him, pillowing him. Eros loved him _more_ — in his naked, innocent glory.

Setting down his bow and arrow, Eros climbs into the nest with him, kissing both of his cheeks. Agape's brow furrows, but he does not wake — only his cock, no longer limp, reddening and fattening.

With a little more coaxing, he's ready. Eros removes his garb in a flustered, nervous hurry, and settles himself over the other god's lap. He takes hold of the cock and allows it to penetrate him, slowly bottoming out. Eros cannot be harmed by any dry, frantic sex. For a moment, he wishes he could feel a little pain.

He would _bleed_ for Agape, ruin civilizations and swallow up the discord, letting it permeate.

During mid-thrust, Agape's small, green eyes flutter open. He curses and twists and grips onto Eros's muscular thighs, rolling his hips up into the unbearable, intoxicating heat.

Eros's own cock sways with pendulum-weight, as he bucks down on Agape's slim cock, feeling _each_ drag of flesh inside, dizzy and thriving.

There's no pleas, no shouts of ecstasy or remorse. However, sexual love and tension pumps through Eros's veins, giving him power _._ He absorbs it through Agape's weakness, petting his narrow, hairless chest, soothing him.

Eros lifts up accidentally too high, almost completely _off_ the prized cock. He crouches and nudges the glistening tip back to the ring of muscle, spearing in and tightening his channel.

Agape lets out a delicious, high-pitched cry, nauseatingly full and overstimulated.

The air _vibrates_.

What remains of his cry silences against Eros's mouth, as both gods moan and tremble, Agape's seed flooding deep inside Eros.

That's when two of Agape's fingers claw into Eros's left socket, hollowing out a dark-iris eye, _bleeding_ Eros in his abandoned passions. Agape crushes what's left of it between those crimson-slick fingers, howling and weeping.

From then on, Eros wears a white blindfold, to symbolize the _treachery_ of one's passion.

To warn others to not be careless or vile.

*

 


End file.
